Fire Elementals
Large mounds of rock and fire, these large dreadnoughts of destruction pose a threat to nearby communities. They are vicious creatures, and not much can stand in their wake of destruction and chaos. Description Described as monumental creatures of fire, ash, and rock, Fire Elementals are more r less a threat to samll communities, and a poseable danger to larger communities. They are, in essence, a firestorm waiting to wreak havoc upon anything beautiful, serene, and calm. They are twisted beasts, bent of malevolent destruction. They seem to have no connection at all with the other elements other than fire and earth. As such, Fire Elementals are resourceful, but not at all extremely intelligent. Their low intelligence comes at a great price-- they have an array of devestating attacks that can level communities, and take down entire forests with a couple of days. They have a hard shell of rock to protect themselves from external attacks to a degree. Weak weapons pose no threat, while stronger, magical weapons pose a serious threat to the elementals, thus forcing them to take drastic measures. There are two types of Fire Elementals: The normal elementals that walk near the volcanoes-- the most commonly known ones, and then there are the terrifying Dreadnought Elementals, which are the elementals that storm the lower ends of the mountains. The Dreadnought Elementals pose a serious threat to communities, because that is what they become when they leave to extreme climate of the volcanoes. They cool down, and create a hardened shell around them, turning them into vicious bulldozers, mowing down anything in their path. Only strong or magical weapons can pierce through their tough armor-- otherwise small village communities don't stand a chance against an onslaught of Dreadnoughts. They never travel alone. If you see Dreadnoughts coming at you... run. History Fire Elementals are the result of the loss of divine balance between Schi'vya and her natural born elements. This has in turn turned her into the Lord of the Four Elements. Her form, over time, will start changing. Important Settlements So far, the Fire Elementals have no Settlements, other than the volcanoes in which they were forged from. Society They have not developed a civilized society, and will not do so, until they attain a certain level of knowledge. Names Firestorm, Great Dreadnoughts, Fire Lords Stats PC Stats Average Height: 4'6" - 7'5" Average Weight: 250 - 515 pounds Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution Size: Large Speed: 5 squares Vision: Darkvision Languages: Common; choice of two others. Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Dungeoneering Special: Fire Elementals cannot wear armor or wield ranged weapons, due to their natural armor bonus described below. Magma Aura | Fire Elemental Racial Power The beast is surrounded in a constant, smoldering aura of blazing heat. In either of its form, it poses a deadly threat to others around it if caution is not heeded.. Minor | Encounter - Fire Aura 1 Targets all within aura Attack: Constitution vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d8+ Constitution modifier Fire damage, and targets take ongoing 5 Fire damage (save ends). (21st level: 2d8+ Constitution modifier Fire damage, plus ongoing 10 Fire damage (save ends)) Fireball | Fire Elemental Racial Power The massive beast forms a ball of roiling fire and throws it at its enemies, setting nearby opponents on fire from the impact. Standard | At-will - Fire Range 10 Attack: Strength vs. Reflex Hit: 1d6+ Strength modifier Fire damage Secondary Attack: Constitution vs. Fortitude against all targets within Close Burst 2 Hit: Ongoing 5 Fire Damage (save ends) Special: This is the Fire Elemental's primary Ranged attack (11th level: 2d6+ Strength modifier damage; Ongoing 10 Fire damage (save ends); 21st level: 3d6+ Strength modifier damage; Ongoing 15 Fire damage (save ends)) Fireforged Armor | Fire Elemental Racial Power In almost an instant, the roiling magma hardens into a crusty layer of rock, creating a mobile armor for the beast. Minor | Daily Personal Effect: The Fire Elemental gains a +2 Natural Armor Bonus for a full 24 hours, or until it reaches magma, or other points of extreme heat. Momentary flashes of fire do not negate the bonus, thus does not count as points of extreme heat. (6th level: +3 Natural Armor Bonus; 11th level: +4 Natural Armor Bonus; 16th level: +5 Natural Armor Bonus; 21st level: +6 Natural Armor Bonus; 26th level: +7 Natural Armor Bonus) Monster Stats Not only can Fire Elementals become playable characters, they also qualify as a type of Monster. Fire Elemental Fire Elemental Rockcaller Fire Elemental - Rockfire Dreadnought Uspur Alleghan Techs Basic Techs Item Forging: It it easy for them to forge any simple item since they are a part of the mountian's resources. Weapons Forging: It is easy for them to forge any simple weapons since they are a part of the mountain's available resources. No specialized techs Sample Member Fire Elementals are threateningly powerful, and will unleash a terrible torrent of fire towards unsuspecting passersby. They are increasingly threatening towards the Air Elementals, for they are the only beings that can be killed by the Fire Elementals. Category:Races Category:Monsters